pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW037: Where Did You Go, Audino?
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =Doctor Zager (Fantasy), Doyle, Christie, Mimi, Townspeople |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Roggenrola, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Nurse Joy's Audino (two), Audino (Townspeoples; five), Christie's Gothita, Doyle's Solosis, Pidove (multiple) |guest =Doyle, Christie }} is the 37th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis While traveling to Nimbasa City, Ash and co. are lost in a foggy forest and find an Audino that looks to be in a daze, like it was hypnotized. It walks away and the forest clears. Then they get arrested by Officer Jenny and her two junior partners, Doyle and Christie. She then apologizes, drops the charges, explains the situation and has her junior trainees apologize for their behavior. After Doyle introduces himself, Ash scans Solosis, and the same is said for Christy and her Gothita. After hearing that another Audino had disappeared Cilan decides to help out Officer Jenny. Three more Audino start acting strangely as well. Turns out, Team Rocket is behind the abductions with a machine that uses sound to control Audino. Can our heroes stop their latest scheme? And can Doyle and Christy ever get along? Episode Plot The heroes travel through a fog, with Cilan believing that they are lost. Suddenly, an Audino passes by and ignores the heroes. The fog clears and soon, Officer Jenny and two children appear. The boy's Solosis uses Psychic, causing the heroes to fall down. Jenny arrests them, but the heroes try to convince them they are not thieves. Cilan tells he is from Striaton City Gym, advising Jenny to call his brothers. Officer Jenny does so and is convinced the heroes aren't the thieves and apologizes to them. Jenny explains that Audino are disappearing for the past few days. The children apologize to the heroes, while Jenny tells the children are Doyle and Christie. Doyle and Christie are searching for their own Audino, who got lost. Doyle and Christie argue who will find Audino first. Officer Jenny receives a call that Audino from the Pokémon Center got lost. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy explains that it got away, so the heroes decide to help as well. Cilan puts on a hat, as he is a detective. Cilan takes the facts that Audino from the town just got away. Doyle thinks an organization is taking the Audino to start a nursing school, while Christy believes that the Audino were under the effect of Hypnosis. Jenny reports there are three more Audino in the town, so the heroes split up to guard them. Ash and Doyle check the Audino from older people and Christie and Iris looks for the Audino from a girl's home. Jenny places a tracking chip on an Audino. Suddenly, Audino begins to run away! The older man takes it back into Poké Ball, but it goes away from Poké Ball. Cilan and Jenny see from their devices that Audino begin to move around the Town, so everybody goes after them. Ash pairs up with Doyle, Iris with Christy and Cilan goes with Jenny. Before going, Jenny distributes the tracking devices to mark Audino and messaging devices to contact the others. Doyle thinks it feels like a real investigation, while Jenny scolds him, as it *is* a real investigation. Soon, the groups place the devices on the remaining Audino. However, not long after, an old couple's Audino goes somewhere. It is called back in the Poké Ball, but Audino still comes out and goes away. Ash and Doyle contact the others about this. Christie and Iris get the info, though a woman's Audino goes away, so Iris and Christie track it. Cilan and Jenny receive the report and see the Audino they are watching is also moving. The groups follow the Audino and meet up with each other. The devices begin to lose the signal and lose the Audino. Solosis and Gothita use Psychic and Telekinesis to get the Audino back, but they only retreive two of them back. Ash check for third, but it disappeared. Jenny notices the tracking device, making Cilan certain someone is knowing what they are doing and want to counter that. Cilan believes that Audino use frequency to negate the signal from Jenny's device. Cilan knows Audino can hear high-frequency waves people can't, so asks Ash to bring Roggenrola out, as it also has developed hearing. Ash sends Roggenrola to help out. The Audino begin to be under influenced by the sound. Roggenrola also hears it and goes at the source. The Audino go outside the town, where Jenny cannot pick the signal. Audino climb the ladder and pull it up. Ash climbs the cliff, but fails, as he slides down. Doyle's Solosis uses Psychic to bring everyone up. Ash sees the Audino and crosses the wooden bridge, but the Audino use Psychic to drop the bridge into the river. Gothita uses Telekinesis to bring everyone to the other side. Roggenrola tracks the sound to a windfarm. Jenny tells it is abandoned for a long time, so Cilan indicates there are more suspects at work, so decides to make a raid. Team Rocket operates the machines to capture the Audino, for Dr. Zager requested them to capture the Audino to make a new, powerful radar. Two more Audino enter the cage, so Team Rocket decides to inform Zager the completion of the task. However, the heroes, Jenny, Doyle and Christy enter the room, displeased Team Rocket stole the Audino. Jessie brings Woobat and it uses Air Slash, but Solosis uses Confuse Ray on Woobat, while Gothita uses Psyshock. James brings Yamask to use Shadow Ball, though Solosis evades and uses Nightshade. Roggenrola uses Sandstorm on Woobat, who retaliates with Gust, reflecting the attack back. Roggenrola uses Stone Edge, which Woobat dodges, causing the move to damage the machines. The Audino are no longer possessed and attack Team Rocket, but they fly on their jetpacks away. Jenny is angered, but Ash and Cilan remind her Audino are safe. Christie and Doyle ask Jenny who was more helpful: Solosis or Gothita. Jenny thinks Roggenrola was the most helpful, disappointing the children. Debuts Character *Doyle *Christie Pokémon *Gothita *Solosis Move *Psyshock Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Litwick *Who's That Pokémon?: Solosis (US) Gallery Audino passes by BW037 2.jpg Doyle and Christie argue BW037 3.jpg Cilan, the detective BW037 4.jpg Jenny presents the tracking technology BW037 5.jpg Ash places the device on Audino BW037 6.jpg Audino gets possessed BW037 7.jpg Audino walk away BW037 8.jpg Cilan orders Ash to send Roggenrola BW037 9.jpg Audino pull up the ladder BW037 10.jpg Iris chides Ash for the failure BW037 11.jpg Doyle proves his Solosis is better BW037 12.jpg Ash runs before the bridge falls down BW037 13.jpg Cilan came to arrest the thieves BW037 14.jpg Team Rocket introduce themselves BW037 15.jpg Woobat gets affected by Confuse Ray BW037 16.jpg Roggenrola's Sandstorm backfires BW037 17.jpg The Audino attack BW037 18.jpg Audino are saved }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes